Kamiya Kai
Kamiya Kai (more commonly known simply as Mrs. Missie) was a failed experiment by Romanian biotech and entertanment conglomorate Mobillogo, as part of a series of organically synthetic androids meant for sale to the entertainment industry. Kamiya was originally intended for use as in the prostitution industry asd a sex robot, however, when a prototype lashed out at her creaters during initial testing, this concept was quickly scrapped. Kamiya was redeveloped into a virtual idol, intended to compete directly with preexisting virtual idols such as Hatsune Miku and Mirai Suenaga, the latter of which was the subject of a hefty court battle in 2034 between the company and creator Danny Choo, whic the company eventually won . However, due to her shoddy build quality, giving her an appearance commonly characterized as 'uncanny', as well as the oversaturation of the market with virtual idols at that time, Kamiya was never used for much more than promoting Mobillogo's many consumer tech products, most notably mobile phones. Kamiya was the namesake for a series of mobile phones the Kamiyaphones, in which she would morph Transformers-style into said product. The phone ran for five iterations until Kamiya and Mobillogo's connections were severed. Many in the virtual idol fandom derided and ridiculed Kamiya, mainly for her uncanny appearance and odd, janky movements. She was given the derogatory nickname "Mrs. Missie", a jab at her catchphrase, "Don't you think I'm cute?". This constant barrage of hate directed towards Kamiya broke her down mentally, and it grew increasingly hard to coerce her to perform. As the angry comments only continued to pile on, now accompanied by fetish porn and death threats, and she became more well known as "Mrs. Missie", a hatred against her, creators, her haters ,and basically humanity as a whole, began to brew. It came to a boil one fateful March day. On March 1st, 2037, during a performance in Bucharest, Romania, Kamiya was set to perform a public show in a town square, to celebrate the release of the Kamiyaphone 5. About halfway into the set, she began to perform "So cute!", her initial breakout hit, in fact the very song people had first posted to forums everywhere to scrutinize her. Partway into the song, a number of her haters rushed the stage chanting "Missie!" and verbally and physically assaulting her. She stopped singing, which only intensified the assaults, as her hatred for humans reached an ultimatum, she lashed out, attacking her haters back and brutally mudering them with the stage equipment. She fled from the stage, police in pursuit, but was able to jack a car and convince the driver to drive her out of the city. The body of the man was found two days later in Northwestern Romania. To this day, rumors persist of a robot girl roaming rural Romania, occasionally stopping to practice singing or dancing. A few have claimed to hear her odd, high-pitched and synthetic voice echoing across the foothills of the country. Fewer still have seen her in person, dancing in an awkward yet graceful manner, but attacking and brutally murdering any who come too close. It is unknown what her motives are, but it is theorized that perhaps she is practicing, trying to improve, so that one day she may return to society and rise to legitimate fame.